Ensine me a beijar!
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Ao entardecer, Shikamaru nunca pensou em ouvir um pedido daqueles...Ino queria apenas saber como era um beijo. [OneShot] InoxShikamaru, fanfic dedicada a mim mesma xD


**Ensine-me a beijar!**

**Casal: _Ino e Shikamaru_.**

**Ps: Naruto não me pertence, esse animê/mangá é de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fala Normal

(Interrupções da autora)

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

**---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x-----------------------**

Sentado sobre o gramado de um amplo campo, Shikamaru estava a observar as nuvens, como sempre fizera.

Com o rosto erguido fechava os olhos à medida que sentia aquele costumeiro cheiro puro do campo, Shikamaru se sentia em paz, longe de tudo e de todos, somente ele e as nuvens, o que mais o Nara poderia querer?

Mas como era de se esperar, seu maior prazer fora interrompido ao sentir que alguém se sentara ao seu lado.

Ignorando o ato de qualquer pessoa que fosse, Shikamaru não abriu os olhos, muito menos se virou para o lado com o propósito de constatar quem era.

Porque ele sabia que quem quer que fosse que tivesse se sentado ao seu lado, algum propósito teria, então porque se daria ao trabalhado de apenas antecipar aquele momento que tanto ansiava ao cair da tarde?

- Shikamaru – Viu como estava certo.

Calmamente ao abrir os olhos e virar o rosto, o Nara percebeu que quem sentara ao seu lado era sua companheira de time, Yamanaka Ino.

Certamente trazia consigo alguma notícia sobre treinos, missões, ou seja, tudo o que não queria naquele momento.

- Ei! Não vai falar nada? – Perguntou a Yamanaka começando a se irritar com aquele silencio incômodo, aquele silencio que a lembrava algo como Shikamaru estar a ignorando.

- E porque eu me daria ao trabalho de falar? – A voz preguiçosa e entediada de Shikamaru se fez ouvir, e Ino ao vê-lo mesmo com aquela expressão tão sonolenta a fitando o mais perto que eles já estiveram, sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Porque talvez eu estivesse falando com você?!?!? – Apesar de deixar clara a sua indignação, Ino evitada olhar para o Nara, preferindo assim como ele, observar por poucos segundos as nuvens.

Como resposta Shikamaru apenas resmungou algo praticamente inaudível para os ouvidos da loira, e assim como ela, passando novamente a contemplar suas tão belas e preciosas nuvens.

Ino desviou o olhar do céu, e passou a fitar discretamente o Nara que parecia não fazer idéia de que ela o observava tanto.

Até o momento em que Ino percebeu as bochechas do moreno avermelhadas, a Yamanaka sorriu internamente e de leve mordiscando seu lábio inferior juntou seu corpo ao do Nara, que nada fez para impedir, tanto porquê, não tinha reação alguma.

- O que a de tão especial nas nuvens? – Perguntou Ino com seus finos lábios próximos do ouvido de Shikamaru, que ao fechar os olhos ao ouvir o tom de voz não tão doce da Yamanaka, se esquecera de respondê-la o porquê de sua forte atração pelas nuvens.

Não tão doce, porque esses ares meigos, inocentes e menininha certamente não era algo que combinasse com sua companheira de time.

Certamente era algo que o prendia, o encantava, o deixava bobo, Ino certamente era e sempre seria a mulher mais problemática na vida de Shikamaru.

- Não vai me responder? – O tom de voz da loira o despertou de uma forma que arrancara até uma rápida e curta gargalhada da Yamanaka.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Shikamaru ao perceber que Ino abafava a pequena risada com as mãos.

- Não, não é nada – Respondeu a loira dando um leve sorriso para o Nara, sorriso que sempre mexia com ele, mais do que esperava.

- Certo...

- Mas e então, estou curiosa, responda-me. – Shikamaru olhou-a interrogativamente, ficou fitando-a deixando ambos desconcertados, até o momento em que Ino desviou o olhar com um sorriso formado nos lábios.

- Deixe pra lá. – Falou a Yamanaka abraçando fortemente sua pernas contra o seu corpo, e com o vento a balançar seu rabo de cavalo ao ritmo da brisa fresca.

O Nara sorriu inconscientemente ao observar aquela figura feminina que tanto o hipnotizava, e por um breve momento, pensou que o seu maior prazer talvez não fosse observar as nuvens.

Com uma brisa mais forte, a franja da Yamanaka vôo para o seu rosto, com os olhos fechados, se incomodado com o cabelo, Ino estava pronta para ajeitá-lo, porém, para a sua surpresa, Shikamaru colocou delicadamente a franja da loira atrás da orelha da mesma.

- Esta fazendo bastante vento – Disse o Nara ainda segurando a franja de Ino, que com o corado de suas bochechas virou-se para ele sorrindo com aquele jeito meigo que ele jamais esperaria.

- E-é desculpe – Apresou-se o moreno retirando a mão do rosto da Yamanaka enquanto evitava olhar para a mesma.

- Se desculpar pelo o que? Por ter me ajudado? – Perguntou a loira se divertindo pelo constrangimento do companheiro de time.

- Sim, q-quero dizer, não! Ah, que problemático – Shikamaru declarou por fim sentindo sua mente de estrategista de Konoha entrar em uma completa confusão.

Ino apenas pegou na mão do Nara corando dos pés a cabeça e posou a mesma suavemente na grama e com as próprias mão, prendeu a mão de Shikamaru.

- Esta vendo aquela nuvem? – Perguntou a loira se inclinando levemente para frente, fazendo com que Shikamaru instintivamente recuasse para trás.

- E-estou – Respondeu o Nara mesmo sem nem ao menos ter dado uma olhada no céu, Ino suspirou abaixando o olhar e logo o direcionamento novamente a Shikamaru.

- Ela é a mais bonita de todas, não acha? – Perguntou a loira levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto do moreno e praticamente obrigando-o a olhar para as nuvens.

Shikamaru apesar de agora estar a fitar o céu, nada via, estava muito nervoso para isso.

- E então?

- Ah claro, sim, muito bonita! – O Nara respondeu rapidamente mesmo sem ter a mínima idéia de que nuvem Ino falava.

A Yamanaka percebeu, mas nada falou, diferença alguma faria.

- Mas é mais bonita do que eu? – Com um sorriso tentando demonstrar charme, a loira mantinha suas bochechas rosadas, porque apesar de tentar mostrar um ar descontraído entre dois amigos, ela sabia que qualquer palavra que saísse da boca do Nara, para ela, faria muita diferença naquele momento.

Sem saber ao certo o que responder, Shikamaru preferiu apenas dizer que sim e vê a explosiva Ino voltar a partir daquele momento e começar a brigar com ele, e assim poderia soltar um longo e pesado suspiro de alivio.

- Não – Infelizmente de sua boca saíra à pura verdade.

A Yamanaka arregalou de leve os olhos, queria ouvir aquilo, ele não poderia dar-lhe resposta melhor, mas e agora, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, então...

- Ah, o-obrigada Shika. – O mesmo ainda um pouco surpreso consigo mesmo, preferiu apenas voltar a fitar as nuvens e tirar sua mão do contato das mãos da Yamanaka, porém a mesma o impediu de tal ato.

- Sabe Shikamaru – A loira mantinha a respiração levemente acelerada, enquanto observava o perfil do Nara – Eu, eu sempre quis saber como era...um beijo.

Se Ino antes observava o perfil de Shikamaru, agora observava o rosto do mesmo de frente para o seu pasmo e com os olhos arregalados por pura surpresa.

- O-o, o que?

A Yamanaka respirou profundamente – Isso que você ouviu, tenho vontade de beijar alguém, gostaria de saber como era...

O moreno ainda a fitava e ouvia aquilo tudo um tanto surpreso, porque ela estava falando tudo aquilo para ele?

- Ino... – A mesma alargou um sorriso para Shikamaru e ignorando completamente toda a sua vergonha...

- Você Shikamaru, poderia me ensinar? – E toda aquela inocência que Shikamaru não conhecia em Ino, veio toda à tona com aquele pedido surpreendente que o fez engasgar com a própria saliva.

- O-o...O que é isso Ino?!?!? – O tom de voz do Nara saíra mais surpreso e engasgado do que ele pretendia.

Se aquela pergunta o pegara desprevenido, o calor dos lábios de Ino sobre os seus certamente o faria cair duro no chão, se não fosse, para variar, aquela ninja de Konoha prendê-lo tanto.

Shikamaru ainda com os olhos arregalados em surpresa não sabia ao certo o que fazer, enquanto Ino com as mãos a tremer, foi em direção com as mesmas ao rosto do Nara, o segurando mais forte do que queria, enquanto suas pálpebras fechavam-se com tamanha força que lhe dava a impressão de um nervosismo sem igual.

O que não deixava de ser verdade.

Fechando os olhos tentando ser guiado pelo momento, com alguém tão o mais inexperiente que ele, Shikamaru aprofundou o beijo o correspondendo como a Yamanaka esperava e desejava.

Ao acalmarem o beijo, que fora do começo ao fim algo mais devagar e rápido que os dois esperavam, a Yamanaka sorriu com os lábios a tremer enquanto se afastava do rosto de Shikamaru que a encarava ainda com os lábios entreabertos.

- Obrigada Shika – E sem lhe dar uma chance de reposta, a loira apresou-se a correr com um sorriso que mal cabia em seu rosto, sorriso que infelizmente Shikamaru não conseguira vê tamanha fora sua velocidade.

Ainda olhando para o lado, como se Ino continuasse ali, o Nara despertou-se voltando a observar as nuvens não acreditando no que acontecera há segundos antes. Shikamaru nunca sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem tanto e seu sorriso aparentar ser tão bobo.

Beijar era algo _muito_ problemático.

_**Fim!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ah, eu vou chorar, snif, snif, não pensem que estou considerando esta** A** fic, mas sim porque é uma fic de InoxShikamaru, e feita por mim, vocês não fazem idéia de como eu gostaria de fazer logo uma fic com esses dois fofos! Ah, fala serio, eles são demais juntos!

Sem brincadeira, mas essa foi a fic que eu mais gostei de escrever, e vocês gostem ou não, mas sem querer parecer metida, honestamente, eu adorei essa fic, é Ino e Shikamaru \o/, essa One-Shot vai totalmente dedicada a mim xD haahhauhauhaua, e claro, a todos os fã deles que estão carentes, assim como eu u.u

Ah, não joguem pedras encima dessa pobre autora que acabou de fazer sua primeira tentativa com o melhor casal desse animê/mangá, eu fiz de tudo para não deixá-los muito OOC, mas, vamos combinar, como o Shikamaru reagira diante de um pedido desses? E como a Ino o faria? Eu só tentei, só tentei xD.

Naruto precisa de mais fics em português sobre eles, vamos, vamos, colaborem \o/, com fics, e REVIEWS hauahauhaahau :X


End file.
